Devoção
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Ao sair, antes de fechar a imensa e adornada porta atrás de si, lança um último olhar ao Grande Mestre: ele permanece de pé. A ilusão de que permanece firme é quase alentadora. Quase convincente. Afrodite sabe que não durará por muitas horas. Pergunta-se o quê, exatamente, liga-o a Saga, o motivo de sempre retornar a ele.


Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não me pertence. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos e sem comprometer a obra original.

Notas iniciais: É a primeira vez que escrevo com esse casal, e olha... Que trabalheira! A quem aqui chegou, não esperem encontrar uma retração igual à de uma tonelada que existe fandom afora.

Essa eu não poderia deixar sem dedicatória. Nem consigo me estender muito por aqui, porque todas as palavras significam pouco perto do que a Tide foi para mim — e creio que para qualquer amigue dela. Então, Arietide, esta é dedicada a você, acho que você iria gostar, especialmente pela subversão de conceitos entranhados no fandom desde quando conhecemos ele.  
Não posso deixar de agradecer à Isa e à Mitie, que perturbei até dizer chega.

* * *

A primeira coisa que ele faz não é remover a armadura; a primeira atitude é ajoelhar-se perante o Patriarca e beijar-lhe as mãos. Não se trata um sinal de submissão: está muito além. Para começar, submissão sequer é uma palavra a ser cogitada naquela relação.

Apenas então ele remove, parte a parte, a proteção que utiliza. Afrodite ainda tem sangue inimigo sobre a pele alva, quando retira a armadura. Não é um grande problema; em breve estarão imersos em água. E, de qualquer forma, ele porta-se como se carregasse um troféu de batalha. Não é hediondo: é a prova de sua vitória, é um atestado cru e definitivo de seu poder.

Seus movimentos fluem como uma dança. Com cuidado, se aproxima. Com delicadeza, suas mãos envolvem a cintura do outro — a suavidade é uma fachada perigosa. Unhas e dentes cravando-se contra a pele: é assim que começa.

Quando se trata de qualquer um dos dois, é necessário confrontar o abismo. Afrodite quer acreditar que há método na loucura, e sempre encontra resquícios de racionalidade — em melhor análise, não são resquícios: são traços evidentes, porções inteiras de Saga lutando para emergir de si mesmo.

É hora de conceder espaço à inversão. Pois, ao contrário de seu companheiro, ele não baila sozinho — Afrodite é dono de si, e bailar sozinho seria um descontrole imperdoável.

Na penumbra do suntuoso templo, outro se prostra. Um Patriarca de joelhos, diante do homem que admira; pois não há nada de dócil em Afrodite, nunca houve. Contudo, há algo de irresistivelmente sublime em sua letalidade feroz. Algo que faz com que mesmo os mais poderosos homens se dobrem.

Ele domina, senhor da situação, e Saga deixa-se comandar: ainda que em circunstâncias deveras diversas daquelas de seu passado, volta a ser um soldado. Um soldado para Afrodite, disposto a obedecer cada ordem. Não há um motivo especial: apenas é assim. É uma rotina, e há certo alívio em se deixar guiar por outro, ainda que brevemente.

É como a loucura, Saga pondera, pois a sua mente jamais lhe concede paz, nem neste momento que mereceria toda a sua atenção.

Então, como por mágica ou milagre, ao cerrar os olhos, ao abocanhar a pele sedosa das coxas do outro, os pensamentos intrusivos somem. Sente as unhas de Afrodite cravando-se mais fundo em suas costas, e não há lucidez maior do que a breve onda de dor: a que sente e a que causa.

Mas são apenas momentos. E, tal qual alma condenada, o tormento de Saga é eterno. Há pouco tempo para o alívio. Para deixar-se guiar, contudo, não há prazo.

Há apenas rendição. Não para seu espírito, longe de qualquer salvação, acumulando pecados. Pecados que, mais cedo ou mais tarde seriam castigados: os deuses jamais perdoam a húbris.

Deixar seu corpo à mercê de Afrodite, contudo, é render-se fugazmente, quando os deuses, enfim, concedem-lhe paz.

Talvez a homônima do Santo de Peixes de fato conceda um presente momentâneo, inspirada pela docilidade desesperada, quase impossível, derramada pelos lábios daquele homem atormentado: "Afrodite, Afrodite, Afrodite". Quase uma prece.

Talvez Eros e Hedonê, embalados e embevecidos pelo ritmo da entrega dos dois corpos agora unidos, pelo prazer mutuamente compartilhado, também concedam a dádiva.

Obra divina ou não, sempre foi mais do que mero prazer ou mera necessidade. As vontades mesclam-se conforme os corpos são explorados. Não existe fim nem começo para nenhum dos dois.

Por um momento, Saga aparta-se. Há tensão no ar, causada pelas incertezas, mas Saga não descompensa: acende uma vela. Quer admirar melhor o homem a quem devota atenção, e luzes fortes lhe incomodam.

Afrodite ainda tem os cachos loiros — com as pontas tingidas de azul celeste — em perfeita ordem, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ele, como um todo, é uma visão agradável. O Patriarca sabe, contudo, que elogiar a aparência dele não leva a nada: Afrodite de Peixes é muito mais do que a sua superfície.

Caminham, a passos lentos, rumo ao banho. Pé ante pé, de mãos dadas, deixam-se envolver pela água morna.

— Devo cumprimentá-lo. — Saga começa, após estarem devidamente acomodados, observando o esgar nos lábios do sueco. O tom de sua voz não se altera. — Soube que cumpriu sua missão com perfeição.

O esgar torna-se um sorriso. O sorriso transmuta-se em risada: breve, carregada por notas de perigo iminente. Incisiva.

— Por acaso esperava menos de mim? — O escárnio é breve, quase não é genuíno. Quase. Os dedos de Afrodite ascendem da nuca de Saga até seus cabelos, em uma blandícia que arranca arrepios.

— Jamais. Você é um bom soldado.

De imediato, os mesmos dedos que antes faziam carícias agora fecham-se ao redor de uma porção de cabelo, que Afrodite puxa com força bem calculada e vontade: não há necessidade de ser sutil com Saga. Nunca houve, e este é mais um dos motivos para atrair-se pelo Grande Mestre.

— Errado. — Um veneno inebriante exala de sua voz; uma proximidade perigosa entre seus lábios e a orelha de Saga. Então, uma mordida no lóbulo, e mais outras que se seguem ao longo da orelha. — Sou o seu melhor soldado… E o seu melhor amante.

Saga se compraz, a despeito da censura na fala do outro: em sua mente, bem merece ser advertido e punido. Mais ainda: merecia ser desprezado, mas não é isto o que o Santo de Peixes pretende.

Afrodite não é homem propenso a contar seus planos: age. E, das orelhas, as mordidas passam aos ombros de Saga, de um lado a outro, arrancando gemidos do grego, marcando-lhe a pele. Beija-lhe como se aquela fosse a última vez. Cinge-lhe a cintura por trás: é inescapável. Se não fosse tão prazeroso, seria quase uma tortura lenta: Saga tem pressa de ser devorado.

Mais uma vez, o Patriarca rende-se. Após as devidas preparações, após estarem suficientemente cômodos, Afrodite invade-lhe sem mais cerimônias, o sempre presente cheiro de rosas vermelhas impregnando todos os poros de Saga.

Saga sente Afrodite penetrando-lhe, não apenas metaforicamente, não apenas fisicamente. Guiam-se por instintos e sensações rumo à satisfação de seus desejos.

Afrodite imprime o próprio ritmo. Saga acompanha: deixa-se levar — não existe outra opção — quando as mãos de Afrodite chegam a seu baixo ventre.

Não que qualquer um dos dois necessite de mais estímulos, o sueco simplesmente deleita-se quando Saga se contorce de prazer, completamente indefeso e vulnerável em suas mãos. Nesta batalha, também, Afrodite já começou vitorioso, e seguirá invicto.

(Pois, ao contrário do que acreditam alguns — Máscara da Morte lhe pagaria pelas palavras algum dia —, nem Saga dobra-lhe o orgulho. O que outros temem, Afrodite trata como mais um desafio — perderia rapidamente o interesse se fosse fácil.)

O todo fascina-lhe. Precisa respeitar a coragem de Saga de mostrar as próprias debilidades, mesmo sabendo que correria o risco de ser desprezado pelo Santo de Peixes. Não perderia apenas um amante, neste caso, perderia também um poderoso aliado.

Já admirou Saga, ainda admira, embora as falhas dele estejam nítidas diante de seus olhos, o que poderia arrefecer tal fascínio. Ao final do dia, não importa tanto: Saga é alguém que se mostra capaz de comandar, que mantém a ordem, tem força o suficiente para tanto, e isto lhe basta.

De certa maneira, tudo isto, todas as vezes em que deixam seus corpos à disposição do outro, não passa de um jogo. Mas, ao contrário de muitas — senão todas — disputas, não há prêmio ou ganhador.

É um acordo temporário, repetem para si, e um para o outro. No entanto, sempre retornam. Sempre gravitam ao redor um do outro. É mais do que simplesmente entregarem seus corpos.

Com Saga, tudo é intenso, e ele urra, quando enfim a derradeira onda de prazer lhe preenche. Afrodite porta-se mais discretamente, mais controladamente. Geme, sim, pois é inevitável, mas logo retoma sua compostura habitual.

Ao fim, não existem promessas de retorno ou juras de amor. Dispensam tudo o que é desnecessário: desperdiçar palavras com mentiras, simplesmente para que parecessem enamorados, seria atroz e deselegante.

— Por hoje é tudo. — Saga declara. Necessita retornar à sua solidão, já sente pensamentos insidiosos corroerem sua mente novamente.

Ao sair, antes de fechar a imensa e adornada porta atrás de si, lança um último olhar ao Grande Mestre: ele permanece de pé. A ilusão de que permanece firme é quase alentadora. Quase convincente. Afrodite sabe que não durará por muitas horas. Pergunta-se o quê, exatamente, liga-o a Saga, o motivo de sempre retornar a ele.

Não é precisamente amor, não o do tipo romântico: Afrodite não se apaixona, não se deixa levar por arroubos de emoção. Em grande parte do tempo, simplesmente intui e racionaliza; sentir é algo raro e perigoso. Ainda há algo mais. De qualquer forma, amor é uma explicação simplista demais, mais valorizada do que deveria. Palavras irônicas, logo daquele que compartilha o nome com a Deusa do Amor.

O que lhe prende a Saga é a sua devoção. No fundo, não é exatamente uma prisão, senão aquela que adentrou por livre vontade. E da qual, pela mesma livre vontade, tampouco sairá.

Sabe-se importante e necessário para Saga: é a sua maior arma — que jamais utilizará; ao menos, não diretamente — e a sua única fraqueza.


End file.
